Separation of Forbidden Love
by Alicefreak101
Summary: Summary is in the story...go on click...you know you want to click the button.
1. Chapter 1

Separation of Forbidden Love

Takes place seven years after Breaking Dawn

Jake and Renesmee are separated during the school year. There are two boarding schools, one for vampires and the other for werewolves. Between these two schools; tensions are built, and rules are broken. How will Jake and Renesmee live without each other? Will they break the rules to see each other? The final question remains unanswered, who exposed them all to the human world?

Chapter One

Renesmee's POV

August 17, 2020

Dear Diary,

This is what happens when humans find out about vampires and werewolves (or in my case shape shifters). Two schools were built because of this. One for vampires and one for werewolves…I mean why, can't we all be in the same school as the humans. Oh that's right because they think that the vampires will obliterate the human species. (Well only the vampires who drink human blood), but still it doesn't seem right. Now that this is happening I don't even get to see Grandpa Charlie, and I don't even get to see my two best friends Mallory and Victoria. (Yes they know about us vamps and wolves for a very long time). This is the grand opening of the two new boarding schools, and I am not looking forward to this.

I close my diary, and I go downstairs where the rest of my family is hanging out at.

"Why do the humans have to be so cruel to us, and put us in separate schools? They can't do this to us, can they? I ask my family as I entered the room.

"No they can't, but they did." My father answered back.

"I just don't understand why, and because of this Jake and I won't see each other for a whole year. What about the rest of you, will you have to go, or is it just Jake and I?"

"No it will not just be you it will be your mother and I, as well as your aunts and uncles."

"I just don't like the idea of being separated from the ones I love. It just doesn't seem fair to any of us. Will Grandpa Carlisle get to keep his job, so we can keep the house?"

"Yes he gets to keep his job, so we can keep the house. Don't worry about it sweetie this will be over soon."

"I hope so because if it is not then I will fight for our freedom, and I will not stop fighting, nor give up until I have won." I said with gracious attitude.

"Where do you get such attitude?" My mother finally asked.

"Oh I get that kind of attitude from Uncle Jasper. He taught me to never give up, nor stop fighting for what's right."

"Ah I'm so proud of my niece. Well my work here is done." Uncle Jasper declared.

"What we can do now is just worry about what the future will bring us." Uncle Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

"What I still don't understand is why, can't they let us go to school with the humans. I mean were not a danger to them…well not all vampires, but still it's not right." I began to protest.

"Well, it is what is. We can't stop it from happening…at least not right now." Grandpa Carlisle interjected.

Two days before school starts.

August 31, 2020

Dear Diary,

Well, today is the last day I get to spend time with Jake, Grandma Esme, and Grandpa Carlisle. Tomorrow is the day Jake and I won't see each other for a whole year. How am I going to cope without being able to see Jake? I just wish none of this happened to us. This is not over, not for any of us…this means war.

"Renesmee, sweetheart can you come down please." My mother called from below.

I stopped writing in my diary, and I went downstairs.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked my mother.

"Did you finish packing yet?"

I just nodded my head.

"Is there anything else you want?"

"You want to go hunting with your father, and I?"

"No thank you, I just want to spend time with Jake."

The day before school starts

Today is the day we leave. I won't see Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, or Jake.

"It's time to go Renesmee!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

I really didn't want to go, but I had to. I was going to miss this place.

Authors Note: I know what you all might be thinking it's a short chapter, but the others will be long I promise.

Please review and no flames this is my first story ever since fan fiction took down all of my other stories, so please enjoy.

Don't ask but I already have a beta reader...her name is AmyClaireCullen, and she amazing.

Thankyou AmyCaireCullen for choosing to beta read my story.

Second chapter will be up soon.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jake had already left. It was already hard enough to say goodbye to him. I couldn't let go of him, so my family had to literally pry me off of him.

It was time to go and I didn't want to go, but I had to. I was going to miss this place so much that I was attached to this house; just like I'm attached to Jake.

We had finally arrived at the school, and boy was it big.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I said as I hugged my two favorite grandparents.

"Before we go can you promise us that you will behave, and not get yourself into any trouble?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"No I'm going to sneak off into the night, and see Jake, and go party all night long." I sarcastically answered back while they gave me a look. "I'll try, but I'm not going to make any promises." Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme smiled back.

"Good girl, now we have to go. We'll see you during Christmas." Grandpa Carlisle said as he and Grandma Esme were walking back to the car.

After saying bye to Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme we headed straight into the school.

"Don't worry, Christmas will be here sooner than you think, and then you will get to see Jake and the others." Aunt Alice said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Aunt Alice, but there is nothing stopping me from seeing Jake before Christmas…" Before I could finish my sentence my dad interrupted.

"Don't even think about sneaking off to go see Jacob. You can wait to see him at Christmas."

"Dad I'm seventeen years old (technically seven years old), and his school is only a mile away." I complained as I looked at mom.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to agree with your father on this one."

"It's not fair for the both of us. I never get what I want." I heard my father chuckle then Aunt Rosalie spoke.

"Actually Ness, you do get everything you want. You're just going to have to wait for Christmas." Everybody was just agreeing with my father.

"What about Thanksgiving?"

"They won't let us go home for Thanksgiving, only for Christmas, which I seem to find weird."

"OMG, why is everybody turning against me?" My family just started laughing, as did I.

"No one is turning against you Ness. We just don't want you getting in trouble." Uncle Emmett answered.

"What ever I guess I'll just sulk and do nothing while I'm here."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you will not just sulk and…" Before my mother could finish talking my father interrupted.

"Bella, that was a sarcastic remark Renesmee just used."

"Oh." Was all my mother could say. We walked into the school, and we got our class schedules and our dorm key that had the number on it. Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, and I ended up as roommates.

'_I don't even know why we have dorms. I mean vampires don't even sleep.'_ I thought to myself, or so I thought.

"Even though vampires don't sleep; they have hybrids like you go here, and they have to sleep, so that's why there are dorms." My father answered after he read my mind.

I hadn't noticed that Rose was standing by my side.

"Don't worry Ness, I'm sure everything will be find." Aunt Rosalie reassured me.

Two weeks later

September 14, 2020

Dear Diary,

My life is full of torture, and I've only been here for two weeks. Thanks Aunt Rosalie for telling that everything is going to be fine. Just to let you know, everything is not fine. They are torturing me, and if you don't know why, then you can figure it out yourself.

I stopped writing in my diary when Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie walked in with the rest of my family.

"Come on Ness, It's time to go to class." Uncle Emmett said.

"I don't want to go to class. They are just doing this to torture us." I answered back hatefully.

"Ness, I know you miss Jake and your grandparents, but you'll see them soon. I promise you that the semester will go by fast." Uncle Jasper reassured me while messing with my feelings.

"Uncle Jasper, please stop messing with my feelings."

"Oh come on Ness lets just go to class." Aunt Alice said as I stood up.

'_How will I ever survive this school year without Jake? I'm going die before I get out of here.'_ I saw my dad chuckle at my last thought. "Dad can you please stop reading my thoughts?"

"Sorry sweetie, can't help it if your not keeping your thoughts to yourself." I could tell he was embarrassing me, and mocking me at the same time.

We walked the rest of the way in silent. When we got into class we sat in our usual seats. My mother and father sat next to each other, as did my two aunts and uncles. I however had to sit in the front of the class. The reason I am sitting in the front is because I was talking with my family, and the teacher told me to sit up front for the rest of the year. I hated the teacher so much I wanted to rip his head off.

"Good Morning class, please get Friday nights homework out. Wa, Wa, Wa, Wa." I started to hear the teacher speak like the grownup from Charlie Brown. All I could think about was Jake and nothing else.

"Renesmee…RENESMEE!" The teacher yelled and I finally came back into reality.

"WHAT!" I finally yelled at the teacher for annoying me.

"Excuse me young lady, you don't yell at me." Yeah like you're the boss of me.

"Yeah, yeah what ever." I shot back at her.

"You know what you can just go to the principles office right now!" She was yelling at me again, and I did not like that.

"It will be my pleasure to leave this class. You want to know why I wasn't listening to you? It was because I couldn't stop thinking about Jake. He happens to be a wolf, and I happen to be half mortal, half immortal!"

Everybody but my family gasped to my response.

"Yeah that's right, I have a werewolf for a boyfriend. You have a problem with that?" I asked with a strong hateful attitude. All they did was shake their heads.

"I didn't think so, now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to go." After all of that craziness I left the classroom. Instead of going to the principles office, I just went back to my dorm, and I stayed there for the rest of the day.

Authors Note: I don't know if this chapter is longer than the first one, but please let me know how it is.

Please review and no flames.

Let me know if you like it, and if I should keep posting more chapters.

If anybody reviews I will add you in my story.

Third chapter will be up soon

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

September 14, 2020

Dear Diary,

I'm writing in my diary for the second time today. I should be in the principles office, getting yelled at right now, but I'm not. No I am just sitting in my dorm writing, while thinking to myself. Most of the students and teachers here probably don't care what is going on in our lives right now.

Reasons Why I Hate This School…

First: I think it is stupid for us monsters (as the humans would call us) to be separated from the human world.

Second: I think the teachers here are stupid, cause they don't know what they are talking about.

Third: I miss Jake and I want to be with him.

Fourth: I'd rather be home schooled instead of going to an actual school.

This is why I hate this school. I am not going to stop hating this school. I will do whatever it takes to get my family, and I out of here. In fact I will do everything in my power to get everybody out of here. Just you wait, this is just the beginning of the war, and I will win.

The day flew by, and I hadn't realized that my family walked in. I just knew that my father was going to scold me.

"I already know what you're going to say, so just get it over with."

Nothing came out of his mouth. I guess he has nothing to say.

"Renesmee, why did you act out in class today?" Boy I guessed wrong.

"I can't stand being in this stupid place without knowing Jake and the others are fine. I just want to go home. I want Jake and I to be home schooled, so we don't have to go to this horrible school." I hadn't realized I started crying, until my mother embraced me into her arms.

"Well, what's done is done, but tomorrow before class I want you to apologize to the teacher for your behavior today." I slightly nodded my head.

Jakes POV Earlier that morning

It's only been two week, and I miss Nessie. I just wish I could see her again before Christmas. I wonder what she is up to right now.

"Jake come on, it's time to go to class." Seth said as he walked in. He and Sam are my roommates.

On our way to class I texted Nessie, to see what she was doing. After I texted her I put my phone in my pocket, as I walked into class.

"Paul, Quil, Leah hey what's up?" I asked as I sat in my seat.

"Nothing much, what about you?" Asked Paul.

"Same, except for the fact that I miss Nessie, and I can't stand being away from Nessie far this long. I wonder what she is doing right now."

"Well she is probably going to class right now." Paul said as he smacked me on my back.

Renesmee's POV

September 15, 2020

Dear Diary,

Yesterday afternoon my father told me I have to apologize to the teacher for disrupting the class. So now I have to apologize to the teacher today. I don't know exactly how to put it, but I don't know what I'm going to say to the teacher when I'm apologizing to her today.

I was interrupted when my family barged in…again. So I close my diary, and I stand up to leave to head to class early so I can I apologize to the teacher.

We were walking to class and of course I was not having an awesome morning.

"Come on Ness, cheer up. All you have to do is apologize, and then she'll forgive you…eventually." Uncle Emmett reassured me.

"Thanks Uncle Emmett, but I have a feeling she won't even let me apologize to her."

We walk into class and there she was, sitting at her desk, grading papers.

'_I hope she doesn't yell at me for my behavior yesterday.'_

"Um, Mrs. Stout…I just wanted to apologize for my behavior in class yesterday. I hope that you can forgive me, and that I promise you that I will never act out like that again in your class."

She just looked at me when she finally spoke.

"Miss Cullen I appreciate that you apologized to me, but your behavior does not excuse you from being punished. This afternoon after class you will come to my class and a piece of paper you will write…I will not disrupt Mrs. Stout's class…one hundred times while serving detention."

I nodded my head.

"Yes ma'am I will be here after class today."

"Thank you, now go have a seat until class starts."

Class starts and like I promised, I behaved in her class.

The school day goes by in a blur, and the next thing you know, I'm in Mrs. Stout's class writing…I will not disrupt Mrs. Stout's class…one hundred times, while serving my detention.

After I finished writing I gave my papers to Mrs. Stout, and she looks over it.

"Thank you Miss Cullen, you may go now."

I hesitated for a second, and then I left.

Authors Note: I'm still not sure if this chapter was shorter than the second one...and if it is I will try my best to make the next one longer.

Thank you for all of those who have reviewed my story.

Please review and no flames.

Let me know in the review if I should become a writer after I graduate high school.

Fourth chapter will be up soon.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jacob's POV

'_I've waited all day yesterday and today from Nessie, and still no reply. I'm starting to get worried about her.'_ I was thinking to myself when Sam and Seth came in.

"Hey, Jake do you want to wrestle one of us, in the gym?"

"No thanks, I'm just going to text Nessie to what she is up to."

"Okay, see you later then."

_Nessie…_

_Why haven't you texted me back yet?_

_~Jake_

I send the text to her to find out what is going on with her. I hope she's okay.

_Buzzzzzzzz…_

_Jake…_

_Sorry I couldn't text you back yesterday. Had a bit of a meltdown in class yesterday, got in trouble with the teacher for disrupting class, and I had to apologize to her today even though she didn't deserve an apology. Also had to stay after school, for detention today, so that wasn't fun at all._

_~Nessie_

_Nessie…_

_I'm sorry babe do you want to be left alone?_

_~Jake_

_Buzzzzzzzz…_

_Jake…_

_Oh no, I don't want to be left alone. I just need someone to talk to._

_~Nessie_

_Nessie…_

_I miss you so much…I wish that Christmas would get here. I want to see you so much._

_~Jake_

_Buzzzzzzzz…_

_Jake…_

_I miss you too…hey I have an idea. Why don't we sneak out, tonight and go somewhere like…our secret hidden place._

_~Nessie_

_Nessie…_

_That's a great idea. Let's just hope we don't get caught. What time do you want to meet?_

_~Jake_

_Buzzzzzzzz…_

_Jake..._

_How does eight o'clock sound to you?_

_~Nessie_

_Nessie…_

_Perfect, see you tonight at eight._

_~Jake_

_Buzzzzzzzz…_

_Jake…_

_Bye sweetie._

_~Nessie_

_Nessie…_

_Bye babe._

_~Jake_

After I finish texting Nessie, I got ready to go, and I headed straight to our favorite place to hang out at. When I got to our favorite, yet secret place, I saw my beautiful hybrid just sitting there waiting for me.

"Hey there, my beautiful, hybrid girl." I said as I walked up to her.

"Jake! Oh how I missed you so much." She jumped on top of me full of excitement, making us both fall to the ground.

"How have you been?"

"I guess you could say I have been okay, but now I'm better, now that I get to see you. What about you?"

"Same here, so what were you doing for the past two weeks?"

"Oh you know the usual stuff like, gambling, and playing spin the bottle."

I just looked at her like she was insane.

"I'm kidding Jake I would never do something like. All I have been doing was going to school, and doing homework. On top of that Aunt Alice was being extra hyper today that she had to be sent out into the hall today during class. It was so funny I couldn't stop laughing for five minutes, but hey you have got to love her."

"Yup, I can totally see her jumping off the walls right now."

We both started laughing, when all of a sudden Nessie's watch beeps.

"Oh crap, I have to get back before my family finds out that I snuck out to see you. Bye, I love you. I'll text you tomorrow night!"

Before I could say by back she was already gone.

"Bye." I said to myself.

I headed back to the school, and I snuck back in unnoticed. Thank goodness Sam and Seth aren't back yet. As soon as I closed my window, I got dressed into some pair of shorts, and a shirt and I got into bed, and went to sleep.

'_I wonder if Nessie got back unnoticed, or if she is getting in trouble for sneaking out. It's a good thing Alice can't see the both of us, and I hope she can keep her thoughts to herself. Oh who am I kidding, I know she can keep her thoughts to herself.'_ I thought to myself as I began to drift off into Jake and Nessie Land.

Authors Note: I know what I said...I promised you a longer chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to write.

Please review, and no flames.

Chapter five will be up soon.

New Characters appearing in my story.

4eva

I would like to thank you girls for reviewing my story every time I posted a new chapter.

Hope you enjoyed this short chapter.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Renesmee's POV

I snuck back in through the window only to find that my family was in there. Crap I'm so busted.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen where have you been?" My father asked me.

I had to come up with a convincing excuse.

"I went outside for a little, and climbed a tree. I just wanted to get some fresh air." I said as I kept my thoughts to myself.

"You promise us that you didn't sneak off to go see Jake?"

"Yes I promise, I just needed to get some fresh air." I totally just lied to their faces.

"Okay, but if we find out that you're lying, then you will be grounded for two weeks." My father told me.

After that confrontation with my family, everyone but Aunt Alice, and Aunt Rosalie left. When everybody was out of ear shot my two aunts looked at me.

"Okay spill it missy, and don't lie to us." Aunt Rosalie said to me.

'_Busted.'_ I thought to myself.

"Alright, alright you caught me. Guilty as charged, and yes I snuck out to go see Jake. I'm lonely without him, and I just wanted to see him. Please don't tell my mom and dad."

They thought for a second, and then looked at me.

"Alright fine we'll let you off this time, but next time we won't." Aunt Alice said with a smile.

"Thank you so much, oh and please keep your thoughts to yourselves."

"Don't worry Ness, we will keep our thoughts to ourselves."

"Thank you so much…I love you guys so much."

"We know you love us. Now it's time for you to go to sleep."

After talking to my aunts, and telling them the truth about what I did tonight, I got dressed and I went to bed.

The next day ended up going by very slowly. By the minute, I was getting hungry and I wanted to see my three best friends.

At last the lunch bell rings, and I speed out of the classroom, so I could meet up with my friends.

I get into the lunchroom and I find my three best friends.

"Hey Nessie how have you been?"

"Oh you know the same old same old."

"That's cool, so what should we do after school on Friday?" Cecilia asked bouncing in her seat.

This is Cecilia she's pretty cool and all, but sometimes she can get a bit hyper. She's a full vampire, and she was turned into a vampire at the age of seventeen. She's also vegetarian like my family and I. Her gift is astral projection, meaning if she's stuck in a sticky situation, then she has a way of getting in touch with us.

"Nessie…NESSIE!" My friend Tiffany yelled at me, snapping me back into reality.

This is Tiffany she's awesome, and she has a bit of an anger issue whenever you get on her bad side. She was turned by a vampire, also at the age of, seventeen. Like me, and Cece (nickname for Cecilia) she is also a vegetarian. Her gift is fire because of her anger, so you better watch out.

"Hey, hey." My other friend Peyton came up while her curls bounced, as she skipped.

Finally this is Peyton, younger sister of Tiffany by five minutes. She was transformed at the age of seventeen only five minutes after her sister was transformed. She too is a vegetarian, and you know she kind of reminds me of my Aunt Alice because for one thing, she loves to shop and she's fun to hang with. Her gift is ice because she is cold (not in a bad way), but when ever she touches any of us, it sends shivers down your back; you will freeze and Tiffany would have to thaw you out with her fire.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie on Friday night?" Cece asked.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Why don't we watch Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay all in one day?" Tiffany asked.

"Hell yes, what a great idea Tiffany!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

"Thanks, so what time should we meet up?" Tiffany asked.

"How about right after class gets out?" Cece asked.

"Perfect, so it's a date then. We will meet after school, at Tiffany and Peyton's dorm." I said to my friends.

We sat at the lunch table just chatting away when the bell rang to go back to class.

"Okay I'll see you girls later on." I said as I waved bye to them.

The week went by fast, and it was the end of the day.

'_Come on clock, tick faster.'_ I thought to myself.

The clock strikes three, and the bell finally rings.

I jump out of my seat, and I run out of the classroom again, and I go to Tiffany and Peyton's dorm room, so we could watch the Hunger Games Trilogy.

"Hey you ready to start the movie marathon?" I asked the girls.

"Yeah come on lets go get the movie started."

We all walk into Tiffany and Peyton's room, and we put the first movie in. We watched the movie, and towards the end we started to cry dry tears. After the first movie ended, we took a small break, and then we started with the second movie. This movie was a little bit longer that the first one. It was so much better than the first movie. After watching the second movie, we took another break, and then we started watching the third, and final movie. As we were watching the movie, we would cry, laugh, and cry some more. After the movie was over we said our goodbyes and Cece and I left to go back to our dorms.

"Bye Cece, see you tomorrow."

We gave each other a hug and we entered our rooms. It's so cool that our dorms are across from each other.

It was the last day of school before Christmas break. For us we only have to go to school until eleven today. Yay for early release, and the best part about today is I get to see Jake. Yes my father did eventually find out that I had lied, and snuck off to go see Jake back in September. So I got grounded for two weeks, which meant no phone, and no hanging out with friends, but now that is over with.

"Come on Ness, you all packed and ready to go back home for the holidays?" My Aunt Alice asked as she came into our room all perky like.

"Yeah just about to zip up my suitcase."

After I was all pack up we left, dropping off our dorm key into the front office. I have a feeling we are going to get new roommates next semester. I can't wait to see Jake again.

"I can't wait to see Jake again. I want to go home already. I bet Jake is already there waiting for me." My family was just smiling.

"You don't have to wait any longer."

I recognized that vice, but it couldn't be. I turned around and there he was, it was…

"JAKE!" I screamed as I ran up to him, and I jumped into his arms while he spun me around, like Uncle Emmett does to me.

"I missed you so much, now can we go home?"

Jake just laughed along with the rest of my family.

"Yes we can go home now."

I was so glad to see Jake again, and so was he. Now all I need to do now is start finding, clues and put them together, so I can find out who exposed, us all to the human world. I only have Christmas to get all of the clues found and put together. Even if it means sneaking off campus to look for those clues.

Authors Note: Okay hopefully this chapter is much longer than the other chapters.

Thank you for all of the reviews.

Please review and no flames.

Chapter six will be up soon.

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Renesmee's POV

Jake and I ran home while the others were picked up by my grandparents. I didn't get to see them before we left, so I'll see them when I get home.

"We're home!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Hey how was your run home with Jacob?" My father asked me when he and the rest of my family walked in behind him.

"It was good, but at least I get to see Jake…and my grandparents." I said as I ran up to my grandparents and hugged them.

"Your hugs are always so warm." Grandma Esme said as she hugged me.

"I know and I've missed you guys so much." I said as I gave Grandpa Carlisle a huge hug.

"What should we do right now?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"I don't know, but what Jake and I want to do is go find clues, so we can put them together to find out who exposed us all to the humans." I said as I walked over to Jake.

"Since when did you decide you were going to do this?" My father asked me with a curious look.

"On our way home today."

Flashback

"I've missed you so much Nessie."

"So did I, and I'm so sorry if I couldn't call or text you. I ended up getting grounded aster my father found out that I lied to them about sneaking out."

"Oh no it's okay, so what do you want to do over Christmas break? Jake asked.

"Well first of all I want to see my grandparents, but the main thing I want to focus on is finding clues, and putting them together to find out who exposed us all to the humans."

"That's a great idea, and if it turns out to be a vampire who is working with the humans; then the Volturi will have to get involved right?"

"Jake I don't think that the Volturi would get involved, but I think they might get involved if it is a human who exposed us."

End of flashback

"So what two are saying is that you two are going to go out and find clues, so you can find out who exposed us?" Uncle Jasper asked all curious.

"Yes, and Jake here thinks if it is a vampire or a human who exposed us, the Volturi would have to get involved."

"We might actually have to get the Volturi involved even if it is a vampire or a human." Grandpa Carlisle interjected.

"Carlisle do we really have to get the Volturi involved?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, but if this gets worse, then we might as well get the Volturi involved." Grandpa Carlisle continued.

"Well Jake and I are going out to look for clues. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

Before anyone could say anything we left the house.

"Okay so we should start at Forks High, and see if we can find anything."

All he did was nod his head, and then we headed straight to the school. When we arrived at the school we started looking for clues. Jake and I split up, so we could find clues much faster, but as I was looking for clues, I saw this girl who looked familiar, and all she was doing was staring at me.

"HEY!" I yelled at her, but all she did was run away.

'_Who is that girl, and why do I get a feeling that I know her from somewhere?'_ I thought to myself.

I headed back to where Jake was waiting for me.

"Hey find anything Jake?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"No nothing, what about you?"

"Well yes and no. First of all there were no clues, but there was a girl who was here. She, kind of looked familiar…it's like I know her."

"What did she look like?"

"She has brown hair, and she is wearing a white sweater dress with leggings underneath and boots. She also has golden brown eyes, you know just like my families eyes."

"She must be a vampire, but what is she doing here?"

Before I could answer my phone vibrated.

_Renesmee…_

_You and Jake need to come home. We may have a lead on who exposed us._

_~Mom_

_Mom…_

_Okay we are on our way now._

_~Renesmee_

"Come on Jake my mother wants us home. They think they have a lead on who exposed us."

After Jake and I got into my silver corvette I drove home. As soon as we arrived back home, we got out of the car, and we went inside the house.

"So did Aunt Alice have a vision?" I know stupid question, but still I wanted to see if she had a vision of the girl I saw.

"Yeah I had a vision of a girl who has brown hair, and she is wearing a white sweater dress with leggings underneath, and boots. She also has golden brown eyes just like us, and she's working with the human."

My eyes widened as my Aunt Alice said exactly what I saw when I was over at the school.

"Wait did you just say what I thought you just said?"

"Yes and why?" She asked me all curious.

"Well, while Jake and I were at Forks High, I saw this girl with the exact same description you just explained to us, and of course she is a vampire. There's just one thing though, I think I know l her, but what I don't know is. Where do I know her from?"

I was trying to think of her name and how I might know her, when Aunt Rosalie spoke.

"Do you think its Alandra? You know the girl who was mean to you?"

"Alandra, that's who it is, thank you Aunt Rosalie now all we have to do is find and confront her."

"Looking for me?"

Cliffy…

Authors Note: It may be short, but I needed to get another chapter up tonight because I am going to my cousin's house this weekend and I have finals to study for.

Please review and no flames.

Chapter seven will be up soon.

Bye.


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note: For the next few weeks I will not be putting up anymore chapters until finals are over for me. On top of that I have a job, and I am very tired when I get home from work. I will be working on chapter seven over the holiday break and I should have the seventh chapter put up soon. This does not mean I am on hiatus for a very long time. I will just be writing my story on paper first, and it is going to be extra-long for the readers because I keep promising longer chapters, and that has not happened yet. So that is why, and I am happy for all of the reviews I have received. I will be back on soon and have a wonderful Christmas break.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Previously…

"Do you think its Alandra? You know the girl who was mean to you?"

"Alandra, that's who it is. Thank you Aunt Rosalie now all we have to do is find and confront her."

"Looking for me?"

Now…

I turned around to see Alandra standing in our doorway, looking at me.

"Renesmee." She said with hate in her tone.

"Alandra what are you doing here, and how do you know where I live?"

Ha silly little girl I have all of your records from the school."

I saw her holding my file with all of my records in them.

"Hand them over and get out of my house now, or else."

"Ha, or else what?"

"Or else I will kill you myself bitch."

"I'm so scared, little Renesmee is going to kill me."

She was starting to piss me off.

"Oh by the way I received a report from our spies, that you and your wolf friend snuck out, is that true?"

"Yes, and besides why would you care?"  
"Silly little girl it is against the law to sneak off school grounds, so we have to arrest you."

"Why just arrest me?"

"I hate you and I've always wanted to do something to you."

"That explains so much. You can't arrest me?"

"Oh you sure about that, I have a warrant."

Next thing you know there were at least six spies who happened to be humans, standing in my house, ready to attack me.

"Well if you want to arrest me, then you'll have to get through me first."

"We'll see about that little girl, get her."

Next thing you know my in stinks kick in and I start fighting all of the spies. After all of the spies were dead, due to my hard punches and kicking I turned towards Alandra.

"Now you've seen what I can do, and I'll do the same thing to you."

"Silly little girl I own you."

"You don't own me, so why don't you shut that mouth of yours before I come shut it for you."

"Silly little girl you think I'm finished with you, well I'm not."

"Stop calling me a little girl!"

I started running towards her when all of a sudden I stopped. I couldn't move my body at all.

"Why can't I move my body?"

"Why I paralyzed you silly girl, and your family can't move either."

Next thing you know I was hit on the head with something hard. Before the darkness pulled me in, I heard my mother shout my name.

"RENESMEE!" I was then shrouded into darkness.

Bella's POV

"RENESMEE!" I shouted as I saw her fall to the floor unconscious.

"Why are you doing this?" Jasper asked.

"You'll have to find out for yourselves. Now if you'll excuse me I have to take this moron somewhere for her crimes."

I wanted to kill her so much for hurting my baby girl, but I still couldn't move. Neither of us could move, until she was gone.

"When I get my hands on her, I'm going to kill her for hurting my baby girl."

"Bell calm down we'll find her, I promise." Jake said trying to comfort me.

"I just can't stand losing her like this."

"Sweetheart, she'll be fine." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my sides.

"You're right she will be fine. She's strong and she will fight to keep herself alive." I said trying to stay positive.

"There you go, just think positive thoughts and you'll be fine." Emmett chided in.

"Thanks now what are we going to do with all of these bodies?"

"Don't worry sweetie Emmett, Jasper and I will take care of them."

"Thanks Edward." I said as he kissed me on the cheek.

Renesmee's POV

'_Why is it so dark and cold in here? Am I dead or am I just imaging, everything?' _I thought to myself as I slowly drifted in the darkness.

I slowly opened my eyes only to find darkness surrounding me. It was cold in this room, cell, or wherever I could be. I could hear footsteps coming towards me. Then I heard keys unlocking a door, it was my door that swung open. It was very bright when the door opened.

"Ah good you're awake."

"What do you want with me, and why wasn't Jake arrested?"

"Good question, but I'll only answer the second question. I didn't arrest Jake because unlike you he didn't commit any crimes. However it was your idea to sneak off the school grounds, and you killed six of my spies."

"Why are you working with humans?"

"That is a secret that we can't reveal."

"Wow you really are a bitch, and I hope you know what you're doing is wrong."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You really are stupid aren't you? What I mean is that working with humans to do something like this by separating us from the human world, it is against the law."

"Who created this "so called" law?"

"The Volturi, as in the most powerful vampire coven, in the world."

"Who are the Volturi?"

"They are the ones who have these laws that if you disobey them, they are the ones who kills that person who disobeys. What I just don't understand is why did you expose us, when you are just like my family and I?"

"I don't know why I exposed us to the humans. It was the biggest mistake, but now what's done is done, and you have to face your punishment."

"What crime did I commit, besides sneaking off school grounds?"

"The other crime you committed was killing six of my human spies."

"Yeah that's because they attacked me, so I'm not at fault here."

"Oh I think you are. Now I will be back later to check on you, and if you try to escape, you will be in here even longer."

Suddenly everything went black again, and I heard the keys locking the door. I was alone in this dark room. Eventually I cried myself to sleep, but only to be awoken by someone calling my name.

"Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee." She would keep saying my name until I answered.

"Who's there?" I asked in a whisper.

"It's me Cecilia; I'm here to rescue you from this filthy place."

"How did you get in here, and how did you find me?"

"You're family called me, and told me everything that happened. We followed your scent, and traced it back here. Don't' worry Tiffany and Peyton took care of the guards, so I could come and get you."

"Cecilia hurry up we have to leave now before we get caught." Tiffany and Peyton ran up to the door. Boy am I glad to see them.

"Come on Nessie; let's get you out of here."

I stood up and I ran out of the room with Tiffany, Peyton and Cecilia. We ran out of the place and of course Tiffany sets the place on fire. Smart thinking Tiffany, thank goodness it was night when we escaped.

"Come on Nessie, let's get you home."

We finally made it home, but I didn't know how long I was gone. Tiffany, Peyton and Cecilia walk in a head of me. I just stayed behind for a second, and then I went inside.

"Mission complete!" I heard Peyton shout.

When my family heard Peyton shout, they all came into the room. Next thing you know I was being hugged.

"Okay ow you're hurting me."

"Sorry sweetie it's just that we've missed you."

"Wait how long was I gone?"

"For about two weeks."

"Really to me it seemed like it was only yesterday."

"It does seem like that, but it's not."

"Hey you guys take a look at this."

We go into the family room and the TV was on. It was the place I was kept prisoner.

"Tiffany did you go overboard on the fire again?" I asked

"Yes, but I can't help it. When it comes to fire I go insane by adding more."

"Tiffany you need to learn how to control yourself when it comes to setting things on fire." Cecilia said.

"Yeah okay I'll try to control myself next time, but when we fight Alandra she will feel the pain of…"

"Okay Miss Pyromaniac, calm down before you set my house on fire." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, now how are we going defeat Alandra?"

"You're not going to defeat her."

"Why not Nessie?"

"I want to take her down myself for what she has done."

"No you're not fighting her alone, we're helping you."

"No dad I want to fight her so I can have my revenge for what she did to me two years ago."

"Sweetie revenge is not a good way to solve problems."

"Well to me it is a good way to solve problems. I am going to fight her and kill her for her crimes."

"You can't fight alone, you'll die the second she has her hands on you."

"No I won't I'm stronger than you think."

"I bet you that I can beat you in an arm wrestling match." Uncle Emmett said.

"Is that a challenge Uncle Emmett, because I bet you one hundred dollars that I can kick your ass, just like my mother did seven years ago."

"A bet huh…okay, but prepare to lose this bet."

"Yeah we'll see about that."

We all headed outside to where they had the last match. Of course Uncle Emmett brings a new boulder every time it gets smashed by my family.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Hell yeah."

"On three." Uncle Jasper said. "One, two, three."

When we began, at first I was losing, but I came back stronger, and this time he's going to lose.

"Emmett if you break my daughter's arm, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry Edward I won't break your daughters precious arm."

While Uncle Emmett was distracted I went in for the kill. Next thing you know he's looking at me just astonished.

"Hey no I got distracted by your father. I want a rematch, you cheater."

"Hey I didn't cheat, and that means I win, so pay up."

"Huh fine, but I'll get you next time for this Nessie."

"Yeah okay not going to happen."

He handed me the cash, and now I have at least ten million dollars from other bets I made with Uncle Emmett, hidden in my room.

"So now you've seen how strong I am, but don't worry if I need you, I know you'll be there. Oh and mom I'm going to need you for protection; since she has the power to paralyze us."

"Okay but you have to promise us, that if it gets too out of hand for you, you'll let us fight with you."

"Yes mom I promise you. I promise all of you guys including my friends."

"Okay come on let's go inside and get you something to eat."

"Okay, but tomorrow we need to start preparing for battle."

"Right you are, because we are not going to let you die."

"Alright mom you can stop bothering me about that, I know."

"Sorry sweetie."

"Now all I have to worry about is defeating Alandra, and getting things back to normal around here."

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. I have been busy working and studying for finals. Now that finals are over for me I will be posting more often. This chapter is a lot longer than I expected it would be, but I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all those who reviewed my previous chapters and I am glad you love my story.

Please review and no flames.

Chapter eight will be up soon.

Bye.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jake's POV

Today was a great day for everybody. Nessie was playing with her three friends from school; after she spend half the morning training with all of us.

"Hey Jake you want to go hunting with us?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah sure okay."

She pulled me up off of the ground. Nessie was by my side in an instant.

"Come on Jake, let's go." She said with enthusiasm.

Of course they all ran ahead of me, so I had to phase into wolf form. I bet they were just teasing me, because as soon as they saw me phase; they started running faster. Eventually we stopped, and they went to hunt. I finally decided to phase back into human form.

"Hey don't go to far okay."

"Yeah whatever Jake. We'll see you on the flipside!" Nessie yelled back.

See this is why I love her so much. I hadn't noticed the time until Tiffany, Peyton, and Cecilia came back.

"Where is Nessie?" I asked full of concern.

"Don't worry she's right behind us. She was just finishing up."

Finally Nessie came back, but something was not right about her. Oh well, nothing to worry about, right? We all headed back to the house.

"Hey how did the hunting go?" Esme asked.

"It went okay I guess."

"Hey Nessie do you want to go shopping with me?" Alice asked.

All Nessie did was ignore her.

"Hello earth to Renesmee."

She finally snapped back into reality.

"Oh sorry I just zoned out for a second there."

"It's okay, do you want to go shopping with me?" Alice asked again.

"No thank you, I don't feel like shopping today."

What? Okay something is defiantly wrong with her. I mean she was fine a few minutes ago, but now she's not.

"I'm just going to watch TV." She said blankly.

"Jake what is wrong with her?" Alice asked me now all confused.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Suddenly Alice was lost in thought.

"Huh." Alice gasped.

Jasper came into the room sensing something was wrong.

"Alice what is it, what did you see?"

"I saw Alandra, and she's in the house."

"Where is she?"

"Well she's disguised as Renesmee."

"No wonder she has been acting strange."  
"How so?"

"Well whenever I call her Nessie, she doesn't respond to me, and when Alice asked her if she wanted to go shopping she said no. I mean Nessie loves to go shopping with her all the time."

"That does seem strange. Alice lets go see if we can find her, and Jake go find Alandra."

"Right."

Jasper's POV

I couldn't imagine something like this to happen ever in my life, but it did.

"Alice I'm picking up Nessie's scent."

"Yeah me too."

We started running faster, but then we saw something or someone dangling in the tree from a rope. It was Nessie tied up to the tree, and there was tape covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. When we got there we let her down, but as we were trying to untie her, she started to struggle.

"Shhh Ness its okay, its just Alice and I."

She stopped struggling and looked at us. She then pulled the tape off of her mouth.

"Thank goodness its you. I thought if was Alandra…huh, Alandra she's a shape shifter, and she shape shifted into me. Not only does she have one gift, but two."

"Yeah we know, Alice had a vision of her, and so we came to find you. Now come on let's get back to the house."

We headed back to the house, and as soon as we got back I called everybody down.

"Everybody get down here, we have a problem!"

Renesmee's POV

"Everybody get down here, we have a problem!"

I've never heard Uncle Jasper yell like that before.

"Japer what is it?" Grandpa Carlisle asked with concern.

"It seems that someone has come into our home uninvited."

"What do you mean?" Grandma Esme asked.  
"Alandra is here and it seems she has tricked us."

"What?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Let me finish. As I was saying Alandra has not only one gift, but two. Not only can she paralyze people, but she can shape shift as well. She took Nessie here and tied her up to a tree, so she could get into the house. She thought she would go unnoticed."

All of a sudden we heard someone clapping.

"Very good Japer, I thought you would never figure it out. What gave me away besides finding the real Renesmee?"

"Just about everything, you bitch."

"Oh, I'm little Renesmee I think I'm so cool that I can call people names."

"You better shut your mouth before I come shut it for you."

"I'm so scared of you. Ha you can do better than that can't you?"

"Hell yes I can, and I think it's about time you DIE!"

"Come at me and show me what you've got."

"It will be my pleasure to do so."

The first move I made was throw her out my house though the window. Then I walked over to the now broken window, and I jumped out.

"Leave my family and I alone!"

"Why should I, they are so pathetic, and weak like you. Your mother and father made a huge mistake bringing you into this world, and I bet you get your ugly looks from your parents as well."

Now she was just pissing me off even more.

"Don't talk about my parents!"

I started to fight her, but she was to fast for me to hit. Next thing you know I'm being slammed hard into the tree.

"RENESMEE!" My mother yelled.

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine." I lied.

To tell you the truth I wasn't fine. My shoulder hurt so much that every time I tried to move it I would cringe in pain.

"Now mom!" I yelled signaling her to put up her shield.

My mom put up her shield so that Alandra couldn't paralyze me. She tried to paralyze me, but she found it hard to do so.

"Why can't I paralyze you?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why you little…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, now would I?"

I was losing big time to Alandra, but what I didn't know was that Benjamin was here and he was standing next to me, and so were my friends.

"Renesmee you need some back up?"

"Yeah thanks Benjamin."

I nodded towards my friends.

"Renesmee come over, and let Carlisle take a look at your shoulder."

"Alright, I'm coming."

I went over to Grandpa Carlisle so he could take a look at my shoulder.

"It looks like you dislocated your shoulder when you hit the tree. I'll have to pop it back in place in order for it to heal right."

I heard what he said, but I was paying attention the fight.

"You're not going to get away with this!" I heard Tiffany yell at Alandra.

"You know what I'm exhausted, you guys win this round."

Really she was giving up that easily. Something's not right here.

"It's a trap!" I yelled over to them.

"What do you mean it's a trap?"

"Think about it you guys. I know her well enough to know she doesn't give up that easily."

"Really how would you know that?"

"She's done it before."

I hadn't notice that Grandpa Carlisle popped my shoulder back into place.

"You know Carlisle popped your shoulder back into place right?"

"Oh no I didn't notice, thanks Grandpa Carlisle."

"Did you feel any pain when he popped it back in?"

"No it didn't hurt, and to answer you question I've dislocated my shoulder many times before, so it doesn't hurt anymore."

As we were talking Alandra showed up, but what we didn't expect was that she brought someone that I love…Grandpa Charlie.

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I almost completely forgot about this story, until my friend reminded me about it, when she sent me a message. Also since I'm about to go back to school, it will be a while before I update since I will have a lot of homework to do. Plus I am going to have more choir practice and I take voice lessons, and I also have a job.

Please review and no flames.

Chapter nine will be up soon.

Bye.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

There she was standing right in front of me. She had Grandpa Charlie tied up, but why would she use him as bait?

"Dad!" My mother called out.

"I swear if you hurt him, then you won't live to see the next day." I threatened her.

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both, and I'm not afraid to kill you."

"Well we'll see about that. I'll make you a deal Renesmee."

"What kind of a deal?"

"If you surrender and come with me, I won't kill your precious grandpa, but if you don't surrender I will kill him."

Who the hell is she, making me a deal?

"Fine I surrender, but you have to keep your word."

"Renesmee, no you'll die."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I will see you all again soon." I promised my family.

As I walked up to her she paralyzed me, so I couldn't try to escape or attack her. When she paralyzed me I had a bad feeling something was about to happen. I noticed the worried looks on my families' faces as they watched me surrender.

"Wise choice Renesmee, but you should know by now that I don't ever, keep my word."

I knew it; I knew she couldn't keep her word. Next thing you know she snaps Grandpa Charlie's neck, killing him instantly.

"NOOOO!" My mother and I screamed.

"Haha you should have listened to your mother."

"If you don't shut up I will rip you to shreds!"

I was now pissed off at her.

'_Dad have mom put up her shield now, so I can kill this bitch.'_ I thought to myself.

My mother puts up her shield and once again I am free. I kick her in the back and she falls to the ground. As I was about to pounce on her; she gets back up in a flash and she knocks me down to the ground. She then gets on top of me, pinning my arms to the ground.

"You really are pathetic aren't you?"

"Get off of me."

All she does is smile wickedly at me. Next thing you know I spit in her face and she is so grossed out she falls backwards, and I am able to get up.

"You're going to pay for that."

After she gets back up, she runs up to me and she flings me towards my family. She was hoping for me fall and get hurt, but instead Benjamin catches me.

"Thanks Benjamin."

"Alandra I think it's time for you to leave." My father steps in.

"Fine but I'll be back for what I came here for."

After that she runs off.

"I'm going after her; she's going to pay for what she has done."

"No you're not, mustn't fight anymore. What's done is done; we can't fix what's been broken."

"I just wish I could go back in time and save Grandpa Charlie."

"I know, we wish we could, but we can't. Why don't you go take a nap?"

"I guess nap will be good for me." I said as I yawned.

With that I said by to my friends and I went inside to take a nice long nap.

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long…I've had tons of homework ever since second semester began. This chapter is a lot shorter than the others…reason why *drum roll* the next and final chapter will be extra extra long. Yes I'm sorry to say, I will only have ten chapters, but don't worry there will be a great outcome at the end of chapter ten.

Please review and no flames.

Chapter ten will be up soon.

Bye.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Edward's POV

Renesmee fought in her first battle, and now she was upstairs taking a nap. Her friends went home, and as for Benjamin, well he's going to be staying over here for a while. He didn't get to visit with Renesmee ever since he came to fight alongside with her. As we were trying to get things back to normal around the house, Alandra showed up.

"I'm back and I'm not leaving until I get what I came here for."

"Alandra leave now you are not welcome here." Jasper commanded.

"I don't think so; I came here to get what I want, and I'm not leaving until I get it."

"You're not touching our daughter!" Bella yelled.

"I'm not here for your daughter, I'm here for you"

What? Before I could move to grab her she paralyzes all of us, and more of her spies come in and they put us in shackles, (What century do they live in, the 1700s)?

"Take them back to the prison and put them in a room were no vampire nor wolf can escape. I have to do something so I will meet you back at the prison.

Alandra's POV

After they took them away; I got my video camera out and recorded a small video.

"Hello Renesmee, as you can see your family is not here. They are being held at the prison. If you ever want to see them again; then you better come alone and surrender. If you don't come alone or you don't surrender; your family will die. I'll be waiting for you."

After I finished recording, I found a blank DVD and burned it to the DVD. I then left it for their precious daughter.

I headed straight back to the prison, which didn't take very long for I had run back. I arrived at the prison and was told that the family was in the cell.

"So what do we do now?" One of my servants asked.

"We wait for the girl to come to us, and if she doesn't come alone or she doesn't surrender; then I will kill her family and then I will kill her."

Alice's POV

We were all locked up in the same prison cell. We were all worried about Nessie. All of a sudden Jake gets up, and he tries to break the door down.

"Jake it's no use in trying to break the door down."

"I know, but I just can't stand being locked up."

"None of us can stand being locking up." Bella replied.

I was just looking at around trying to get an idea; when I spotted a couple of bobby pens in Rosalie's hair.

"Hey Rose, can I see your bobby pens?"

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"So I can try to see if I can pick the lock."

"Since when do you know how to pick locks?" Esme asked.

"For a while, now Rose please can I see your bobby pens?"

She finally took them out of her hair, and gave them to me. I go up to the door and I look at the door handle.

"Sorry Rose, but it looks like I'm going to bend your one of your hair pens."

I bend the hair pen and I stick it in the lock, and then I hear a click.

"Got it, haha always does the trick."

I open the door slowly to see if the coast was clear, and thank goodness it was.

"Alright the coast is clear, let's get out of here."

The moment we step out of the room we start making our way to the exit, but before we could get out of the door, Alandra steps in front of the door.

"Going somewhere?"

No one answered her and all we just did was get into a fighting stance.

"Wait how did you get out in the first place?"

"It's none of your business."

"Well you should know that whoever tries to escape will have to be put to death, but I'm not going to kill you unless Miss little Renesmee surrenders."

Renesmee's POV

I woke up from my nice long nap, and I went downstairs to hang with my family. When I got downstairs the only person I saw was Benjamin.

"Did my family go hunting?"

"No they were taken by Alandra. Here there is a DVD for you to watch."

I grab the DVD and I put it in the DVD player, and I press play.

It was Alnadra, and she was telling me that if I don't come alone, and I don't surrender that she will kill my family.

"I have to go alone…I have to. I can't risk my family getting killed because of me."

"Renesmee you can't go alone, I'm coming with you."

"Benjamin I have to go alone or else they will die."

"No you can't Renesmee, the minute you step through those doors, the minute she has her hands on you; she will kill you."

"Benjamin please….please just let me go."

"Huh, fine but before you go, you're going to need some backup."

All of a sudden my three friends appear out of nowhere.

"When your family was taken, I found your cell phone in your purse, and I called your friends."

"Wait, you snooped though my purse?"

"Well I had to."

"Well you could have come and woken me up and let me know what is going on."

"I'm sorry Renesmee."

"It's okay you are forgiven. Now I have a plan to get my family back."

"What is the plan?"

"Well for Christmas last year, I got these sets of ear pieces. They are like blue tooth's, and you can communicate with each other…that's how my family know where I'm at when I'm doing to something dangerous. All you do is you just talk though it like you would with a speaker."

They each take one and they put it in their ear.

"Now here is the plan. The plan is for me to go in "alone" and "surrender." Then at exactly six o' clock you guys will come in, and we will fight Alandra."

I finish explaining the plan and we leave the house. Instead of taking my car we run. When we get to the prison where they were holding my family captive; I noticed two guards with guns. Really, what are guns going to do to vampires, stun us? Alandra must be really that stupid.

"Peyton when I tell you to, I want to freeze those two guards."

"Copy that." Peyton said through her communicator.

"Now Peyton." I command her.

Peyton freezes the two guards and then she comes back.

"Way to go Peyton." Tiffany says to her sister.

"Now it's my turn. Wish me good luck."

"Good luck." Benjamin says to me.

"Thanks good luck to you guys as well."

I stand up and I walk towards the building. I open up both of the two doors, and I walk in. I saw my family chained up.

"ALANDRA!" I shout to her.

"Ah Renesmee it's good to see you. Have you come to surrender?"

"Yes, I have come to surrender."

Edward's POV

We saw our daughter walk in, but I knew she wasn't going to surrender, she had a plan.

"ALANDRA!" She yells.

"Ah Renesmee it's good to see you. Have you come to surrender?" Alandra asks.

"Yes, I have come to surrender."

"No Rnesmee." Bella says quietly.

"She knows what she is doing, she has a plan. Bella put your shield."

"Already on it."

Bella puts up her shield.

"Guards!" Alandra yells, but no guards came.

"Haha." Renesmee laughs.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Just thought of something funny." Good cover up Renesmee.

All of a sudden one her friends, shows up out of nowhere and frees us.

"Just stay still so it looks like your still tied up." We all just nod.

Next thing you know she disappears.

"Do you still have your shield up?"

"Yes, but what do we do now?"

"We wait."

Renesmee's POV

"You should know that I wasn't laughing just to laugh."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say you are going to lose this fight."

"How am I going to lose this fight, when the fight is already over?"

"The fight is just beginning."

"What?"

Next thing you know I kick her, and she goes flying to the wall.

"NOW!" I yell through my communicator.

"You're going to pay for what you have done!" Alandra yelled.

Next thing you know I'm being thrown against a wall.

"Ness you alright?" Tiffany asks while helping me up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I run up to Alandra, but only to find myself up against a wall again being choked. Everything around me was starting to get blurry, when all of a sudden I fall to the ground coughing.

"Leave my daughter alone." It was my father grabbed Alandra.

I get up and I speed off towards Alandra. Once I grab hold of Alandra I put her in a head lock.

"This is for exposing us to the human race."

I flip her over my shoulder, and she goes crashing to the floor.

"This is for killing Grandpa Charlie."

She was now in the perfect spot, and she is going to stay there.

"Now Benjamin and Tiffany!"

Benjamin and Tiffany put a big ring of fire around Alandra.

"Change in plans, now Alice I'm going to need you to thrown me over the fire so I can finish her myself."

"Ness are you crazy, you're going to get yourself killed." Jake said to me.

"Jake just trust me on this okay."

All he did was shake his head. Alice brings her hands down, so I can be thrown over the fire. She throws me over the fire and I land on my feet.

She looked at me with hatred.

"What are you going to do with me huh Renesmee?"

"The same thing you did to Grandpa Charlie, but worse."

"Oh I'm so scared of you."

"Are we going to talk or are we going to fight?"

"We're going to fight."

I decided to make the first move by throwing her across the room.

"I should have killed you the first time I laid my hands on you."

"You shouldn't be allowed to live." I said to her.

We stopped fighting.

"Why did you even expose us in the first place?"

"My family was killed by a vampire. I barley escaped with my life. I was already in transition and I couldn't go back."

"Your family was killed by a vampire? Do you remember who killed them?"

"Yes, it was you who killed my family."

"Me, you have the wrong person. Besides I would never kill anybody, especially innocent humans. I'm not even a full-fledged vampire. I'm only a half-human, half-vampire, and no hybrid can do that to a family. I live on animal blood, not human blood."

"What, then who was it then that killed my family?"

"I don't know, but it could have been a shape shifter."

"Maybe you're right."

"Look I don't want to fight you anymore."

"Neither do I. How about we call a truce?"

"Truce."

"Truce."

We both shake on it.

"Peyton freeze the fire!" I command her.

Peyton freezes the fire and Alandra and I break the ice.

"Why is she still alive?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"We made a truce, and the only reason why she tried to kill me and all of the other stuff she did was because she thought I killed her family. Apparently it was a shape shifter."

"We're going to find out who it was that killed my family."

"The one thing I know is that we might or I might know this vampire, and he or she might know me." I explained.

"Well we'll figure it out soon." Alandra said.

"So are you the good guy now?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Yes Uncle Emmett she's the good guy now. So Alandra what are we going to do about those schools?"

"Well what I am going to do is have the schools closed down, and you can start going back to school with the humans."

"Won't the humans be afraid of us?"

"No because I will let them know that you are not a danger to anyone."

"Thank you Alandra." I said to her as I hugged her.

"Look I'm terribly sorry that I killed your grandpa." Alandra apologized.

"Hey don't worry, what's done is done. We can't fix what's been broken."

"When did you become so smart?" My mother asked.

"I learned it from you."

"Well then I guess that's that then."

We all started laughing.

"Come on lets go home."

"Yes lets."

January 6, 2021

Dear Diary,

Well everything is back to normal. We were allowed to go back to school with the humans, and Alandra told everybody that we are not a danger to anyone. Alandra and I have become friends and she has become a vegetarian like the rest of us, so she could attend school with me.

I stopped writing in my diary, and I went downstairs where the rest of my family was at.

I was finally graduating from high school in just two weeks. I couldn't wait to graduate. Today they are going to announce who the valedictorian is going to be.

"Good morning students I have a few announcements to make today."

He makes the few announcements and then he announces who the valedictorian is going to be.

"This year's valedictorian is Renesmee Cullen. Please be sure to congratulate her when you see her in the halls."

"Congratulations Renesmee." Clover said as she hugged me.

"Thank you so much."

The day went by fast and after the final bell rang, Alandra and I headed home.

"Hey we're home from school!"

"How was school today?"

"It was fine I guess."

"So did you find out?" My mother asked as the rest of the family including Jake walked in.

Jake already graduated from school last year, so I had to start and finish my senior year without him.

"To answer your question, yes we found out today." I had to keep my thoughts to myself so my father wouldn't find out before the others.

"Let me put my stuff down first."

"Oh come on Ness, just tell us already." Aunt Alice complained.

"Huh fine, well…I'm this year's valedictorian."

Next thing you know my Aunt Alice was hugging me.

"Can't breathe." She finally let go.

"Sorry Ness…I am so going to throw you the biggest party ever!" She squealed excitedly.

"Aunt Alice." She turned around to look at me.

"Yes what is it Ness?"

"I don't want a party?"

"What, you don't want a party?"

"No I do, but I want a graduation party."

"So a graduation party?"

"No a birthday party…yes a graduation party."

"Oh okay well why didn't you say so?"

"Oh my gosh…never mind. Now if you'll excuse me I have a graduation speech to write. Please do whatever you want, just don't disturb me."

Two weeks later.

May 29, 2021

Dear Diary,

Well today Alandra and I graduate from high school. Today is a big day for Alandra and I. It took me almost two weeks to write my graduation speech. Oh I forgot to mention, Tiffany, Peyton, and Cecilia are graduating from high school today as well. I guess I forgot to mention that they go to my school as well…oops.

"Ness come on down your friends are here!" My mother yelled up the stairs.

I go downstairs and I see my three friends waiting downstairs.

"Hey were just waiting for Alandra to finish up."

Yeah over the year Alandra and I became friends, and now were like sisters.

"Sorry Alice was finishing up with my make up."

"It's alright…okay so were going to go to the school, we will see you after graduation."

"Bye sweetie see you after words."

After saying bye to bye to my family the five of us got into my silver corvette and we headed straight to the school.

"You ready to graduate from this place?" Peyton asked.

"Hell yes!" We all shouted together.

We got our cap and gowns out of the trunk, and we put them on.

"Let's go get our diplomas."

A few minutes later the graduation music started playing. After the music stopped everybody except me sat down. Instead of sitting down I went up to the stage to give my speech. Everybody started clapping.

_"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case, princess._

_When we were ten they asked again and we answered: rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist.__But now that we've grown up they want a serious answer. Well, how about this: who the hell knows?!_

_This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy - 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent._

_So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know." Everybody claps after I finish my speech._

_After I gave my speech, I went to go sit down with the rest of my class. After each student got their diploma we all sat back down. Then the principle made a few more announcements. After saying those few announcements we all stood up and we threw our caps in the air. After the graduation ceremony was over, we all left the gym and everybody went to go find their families. When I spotted my family, I ran to them and I jumped up into Jake's arms._

_"Hey there little miss high school graduate."_

_"Hey." Jake puts me down when he sees my friends._

_"Hey Renesmee that was an amazing speech you gave today." Cece said to me while the others agreed._

_"Thank you…I'm glad you loved it."_

_"Hey were going home to finish setting things up for the party." Aunt Alice told us._

_"Okay we'll see you later."_

_After my family left, all of us including Jake stayed behind._

_"Hey Cece, I'm going to trust you to drive my car back to my place since I'm riding with Jake."_

_"Thanks Ness and don't worry I'll try to wreck it."_

_"Haha very funny, Cece."_

_"I know trust me I'll be careful."_

_"You better…see you girls at the house."_

_After the girls got into my car, and I got onto Jake's motorcycle we drove back to the house._

_We arrive at the house, and almost everybody was at my house. When we walked in we were greeted by our friends and my family. Not even a few minutes into the party and some stupid idiot decides to bring beer into the house. I walk up to my family._

_"Hey sweetie what's up?"_

_"Is it me or does anybody else smell beer?"_

_"Now who would bring beer into this house?" Uncle Emmett asked._

_"YEAH!" Yelled the drunken, idiot._

_"Apparently that, guy." Aunt Rosalie pointed to the guy that was waving his arms in the air like he just doesn't care._

_"I'll be right back."_

_I walked up to the drunken guy who was now standing on the coffee table._

_"HEY…drunken idiot?"_

_"What do you want you hot sexy lady?"_

_"First get down from there, second don't call me that, and thirdly you need to take your beer and leave."_

_He got off the coffee table and he got all up in my face. His breath reeked of beer._

_"Listen here you can't make me leave."_

_"You want to bet, because I will make you leave myself."_

_All of a sudden he punches me in the face._

_Rosalie's POV_

_My niece went to go deal with this drunken idiot when all of a sudden he punches her in the face._

_"Ness are you okay?"_

_"Yeah…crap my nose is bleeding."_

_"Hey you need to apologize to her."_

_"I don't need to apologize to anybody sexy lady."_

_"Hey don't call my wife sexy lady, only I can call her that. Uncle Emmett came up behind Rosalie._

_Renesmee's POV_

_"Don't tell me what to do. I'll call anybody anything I want, and I'm not leaving."_

_"You're not going to leave? Okay then I'll kick you out with my foot!"_

_I grab him by his neck and I throw him on the ground._

_"Don't you ever step foot into this house again, and don't ever punch a girl!"_

_All of his friends come out and they help him up._

_"Sorry about that Renesmee, we didn't know he was going to bring beer."_

_"It's alright Cole just take your drunken friend home okay."_

_"Bye Renesmee."_

_"Bye Cole."_

_"Ness are you okay?" Uncle Emmett asked._

_"Yeah I'm fine it's just a bloody nose."_

_The rest of the party went by and we were now cleaning up. After we finished cleaning up I went up to bed._

_It's been four years since I've graduated high school. Cece, Tiffany, Peyton, Alandra, and I just graduated from college and now we were heading back to my place after a long day of shopping. I'm surprised that Aunt Alice didn't go shopping._

_"Hey were back from the mall!"_

_"Hey Ness."_

_"Hey Jake."_

_"Hey can I ask you a question in private?"_

_"Sure, girls can you leave the room for a few?"_

_"Sure thing Renesmee." They knew something that I didn't know about…hmm what could it be?_

_After they left the room, I turned around to face Jake._

_"Ness, ever since I first saw you when you were a baby; I fell deeply in love with you. I got to know you, and you turned out to be a wonderful girl. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so…"_

_All of a sudden he got onto one knee, and he pulled out a small black box, and he opened it. It was a diamond ring with two heart shaped rhinestones on the side, and a diamond shape rhinestone in the middle of the ring._

_"Ness will you do the honor of marrying me?"_

_"Oh yes Jake I will marry you."_

_"She said yes!"_

_All I did was laugh and cry._

_Authors Note: Well that's it people. That was my final chapter of Separation of Forbidden Love. I hope all of you enjoyed my story._

_Please review and no flames._

_Bye. _


	12. Authors Note 2

Authors Note: Hey Alicefreak101 here. Just wanted to let all of my readers, that my final, chapter of Separation of Forbidden Love has just been posted. Don't worry, this is not the only story I'm publishing. I am pleased to announce that there will be a sequel to Separation of Forbidden Love. The sequel is called are you ready…*drum roll*… A New Beginning and now I am going to give you the summary of the story. Let me know what you think about the summary and if I should change anything. Also please send me some ideas of how I should start out this sequel. Love you guys so much. Here is the summary for you guys to read.

Summary:

This is a new beginning for Renesmee and Jake. Jake just proposed to her, and there is going to be a wedding. We all know what Alice is going to be up to. What happens when the vampire that Alandra and Renesmee have been looking for the past four years shows up? Things are about to get tense for the Cullen's. A wedding, a battle, and what's this, the Voturi getting involved.


End file.
